starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Brugerdiskussion:Bakse-arkiv 2
Bot flag Hi, all a bot flag does is hide your edits from Recent Changes. Is that something you need with this work? It' good if you are doing so many edits that it would annoy other people using Recent Changes, but otherwise it's generally not needed. If you do need this, then I need to know an account name to give the flag to. It's not good to have your main account flagged, because then none of your normal edits will be on RC. Let me know -- Sannse 14. maj 2007 kl. 12:45 (UTC) :Hi, that account has a sysop flag. Sysop actions shouldn't be hidden from Recent Changes so I'm not happy to give a bot flag to a sysop account. Is there really a need for this account to be an admin? -- Sannse 14. maj 2007 kl. 19:08 (UTC) :: Don't worry, you couldn't find it because it's a staff action. I've removed the admin flag, and added the bot flag. Let me know if you need anything else :) -- Sannse 14. maj 2007 kl. 20:16 (UTC) Jeg kan se at du har lavet en artikel om siden, god idé:D Kan du ikke lægge et link til den i menuen ligesom på den engelske wp? Det kunne være fedt. Jeg vil lægge vores reklame-bannere op i den artikel. - The Danish Jedi 14. maj 2007 kl. 19:44 (UTC) Jeg tænkte på om vi skulle udbygge forsiden igen og indføre wookieepedian of the month og improvement drive. Hvad siger du til det? The Danish Jedi 14. maj 2007 kl. 19:53 (UTC) Præmie Hvad med det her: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Medal_of_honor.jpg? Ellers er kan du måske finde nogen her:http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Alliance_awards Eller her: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery_of_Imperial_medals - The Danish Jedi 15. maj 2007 kl. 12:57 (UTC) *God idé :D jeg lader afstemningen køre indtil på fredag. Forresten synes jeg ikke at det fungerer særlig godt med de der stemmebokse i citatafstemningen. Den kan ikke finde ud af at der er flere afstemninger med samme navn... jeg synes at vi skal lave det på den normale 'skriv dit navn for eller imod' afstemning. det virker fint til artiklerne, og månedens bruger kan det også bruges til hvis man bare skriver måned og år ind i afstemningen, men det duer ikke til citaterne - The Danish Jedi 15. maj 2007 kl. 15:06 (UTC) Afstemninger *Så laver vi det om når vi nominerer nye, men dem der er igang synes jeg ikke vi skal lave om på - The Danish Jedi 15. maj 2007 kl. 15:10 (UTC) *Vi skal nok også lave de 'gammeldags' afstemninger i Månedens medlem... ellers kan man jo stemme på sig selv - The Danish Jedi 15. maj 2007 kl. 15:18 (UTC) *Hvis du er igang med Star Destroyer fjerner jeg dens improvement-nominering -The Danish Jedi 15. maj 2007 kl. 15:32 (UTC) Bot :Replied w:User talk:Dantman#Bot. Kategorier *Det var netop det jeg tænkte. Jeg synes ikke at vi skal skrive alle kategorierne, men at vi skal have en lille gruppe 'over-kategorier' med mange underkategorier. Men den der på forsiden virker ikke helt som jeg havde tænkt mig... på Wookieepedia kan man 'folde' den ind og ud på forsiden ligesom man kan med infoboksene. Men det kan man ikke her... jeg prøver at finde ud af hvorfor, men jeg tror at det er et eller andet Java halløj... -The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 11:56 (UTC) *Sådan :D Nu virker det. hvis du ikke kan få det til at virke kan du prøve at rydde cachen - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 12:50 (UTC) *Hvis du trykker på navigations knappen på forsiden skal menuen rulle ud istedet for at sende dig videre til en anden side. Jeg kan forresten se at jeg er kommet til at lave et eller andet ved søg-ikonet... hvor kan man ændre søg-ikonet? - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 12:59 (UTC) *Nu virker era ikonerne i artiklerne - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 13:11 (UTC) søg *Man skal vist være admin for at ændre på søge ikonerne - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 13:25 (UTC) *Jeg kan kun beskytte og flytte artikler og den slags... for at styre selve siden skal man vist være Bureaucrat ligesom dig - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 13:32 (UTC) *got it! nu virker det. jeg skal bare have indsat det danske istedet - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 14:01 (UTC) *det danske logo er nu på plads :) nu skal vi bare lave nogle flere - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 14:15 (UTC) *Jeg har låst siden med logoer, så der ikke er nogen der vandaliserer den... så vi må lave en forslags side - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 14:25 (UTC) *Nu har jeg lagt nogle nye ikoner op her: Searchicons. Du kan vist først se dem ved søg knappen når du har ryddet cachen - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 15:12 (UTC) *Du skal altså ikke sætte ikonerner i skema... så virker de ikke. jeg har ført dem tilbage til den tidligere version. Du må gerne lave en anden side hvor du bruger skemaet, men i skabelonen skal der kun ligge billeder og text - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 16:37 (UTC) *Det var fordi jeg lavede 'searchicons' som en redirect til skabelonen, men det er en god ide med det der skema. Laver du også en side hvor man kan komme med forslag til ikoner? - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 17:07 (UTC) *Skal der være afstemning om det? jeg havde nu bare tænkt mig at folk kunne poste billeder som de gerne vil have til ikoner, og så kan vi sysops indsætte dem, hvis de er i det rigtige format og opfylder kravene. sådan foregår det på den engelske - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 17:54 (UTC) *Skal vi så sige at to sysops skal godkende det før vi bruger det? - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 18:14 (UTC) Spørgsmål *Det ved jeg ikke... men er der en speciel grundlægger? Er det mon ikke kaminoianerne? Det var dem der lavede hæren - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 18:38 (UTC) *Kan du ikke bare skrive det samme som der står på den engelske? Hvis det ikke står der kan vi vel også undvære det - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 18:49 (UTC) Stubs *Nu er der en Stub skabelon. hedder den - The Danish Jedi 16. maj 2007 kl. 19:41 (UTC) God artikel *Er det ikke lige i overkanten med alle de nomineringer? jeg synes at det er nok med Ugens artikel. Der er jo også en stjerne ved de artikler der har været udvalgt... Men vi kan bruge den der 'guldstjerne' til den der er udvalgt i denne uge - The Danish Jedi 17. maj 2007 kl. 09:13 (UTC) *Jeg kan se at du indsatte guldstjernen i nogle af de tidligere udvalgte artikler. Jeg synes at vi skal bruge guldstjernen til denne uges udvalgte artikel. De andre skal bare have den almindelige stjerne (featured) - The Danish Jedi 17. maj 2007 kl. 10:02 (UTC) *Skal vi så også have et banner der hedder 'Denne uges udvalgte artikel'? - The Danish Jedi 17. maj 2007 kl. 10:08 (UTC) *Det er ordnet nu. Den nye hedder Skabelon:Denne Uge - The Danish Jedi 17. maj 2007 kl. 10:12 (UTC) Kategorier *Da kategorierne var ved at blive ret uoverskulige har jeg inddelt dem i 'overkategorier'. Der er to hovedkategorier (Star Wars og Wookieepedia) med en masse underkategorier. Der er også en oversigt: Gennemse. Skabelonerne er ret kaotiske, med alt andet er sorteret - The Danish Jedi 17. maj 2007 kl. 15:12 (UTC) *Det er fint med de nye links :) men jeg rettede Wookieepedia linket til Dansk Wookieepedia. Jeg kan se at du har lavet en masse nye artikler i nat og i morges, det er godt, men kan du ikke, når du opretter en ny Kategori, forbinde den til nogle andre kategorier så de er forbundet i Gennemse? - The Danish Jedi 20. maj 2007 kl. 09:05 (UTC) *Jep, det er rigtig forstået. Fx har kategorien 'Den Nye Republik' kategorien 'Regeringer - The Danish Jedi 20. maj 2007 kl. 12:30 (UTC) Forum *Jeg prøver på at sætte et forum op på vores wiki, men det er ikke færdigt endnu. Der ligger nu et link til det i sidemenuen - The Danish Jedi 22. maj 2007 kl. 19:22 (UTC) *Nu virker forummet, og man kan starte emner. Jeg omdøbde "Star Wars Forummer" til "Jedi Arkiverne", men ellers synes jeg at navnene er ok - The Danish Jedi 23. maj 2007 kl. 10:12 (UTC) *Du skal huske at skrive dit brugernavn i velkomst skabelonen - The Danish Jedi 23. maj 2007 kl. 12:29 (UTC) *Du skal skrive den sådan her: - The Danish Jedi 23. maj 2007 kl. 12:35 (UTC) Searchicons *He, tak. Det er ellers ikke alle på Wookieepedia, der er lige vilde med mine search icons. KEJ 23. maj 2007 kl. 20:52 (UTC)